King Nixel (Hook)
Thebackgroundponies2016Style and Max Jackson Production's movie-spoof of 1991 Steven Spielberg film Hook. Cast ] *Peter Banning/Peter Pan - Max Jackson OC *Captain Hook - King Nixel Mixels *Tinker Bell - Anastasia Lily OC *Mr. Smee - Major Nixel Mixels *Eldery Wendy Darling - Queen Moon vs. The Forces of Evil *Jack Banning - Ben Jackson Young OC *Maggie Banning - Mary Jackson Young OC *Moira Banning - Human Rainbow Dash Little Pony Equestria Girls *Tootles - Mr. Herriman Home for Imaginary Friends *Rufio - Miguel Rivera Coco *Thud Butt - Jake Spidermonkey Gym Partners a Monkey *Pockets - Flapjack Marvelous Misdaventures of Flapjack *Ace - Adam Lyon Gym Partners a Monkey *Don't Ask - Jeff Randell Clarence *Too Small - Phineas Flynn and Ferb *No Nab - Invader Zim *Ron - Arnold Shortman Arnold *Latchboy - Gerald Martin Johanssen Arnold *Mr. Starkey - Thrax Jones *Alf Mason - Krad is Here Again *Bill Jukes - General Mandible Antz *Tickles - Robert Callaghan/Yokai Hero 6 *Noodler - Lord Piggot-Dunceby Missing Link *Mullins - Nephlite Moon *Cookson - Mayor Shelbourne with a Chance of Meatballs *Pirates - Nixels Mixels, Slade Titans Go, Plankton Squarepants, Dennis Spongebob Squarepants Movie, Varian, Andrew, Anthony the Weasel, Matthews and Hector The Series, Ernesto de la Cruz Coco *Pirate Who Fight Peter Pan White Taking Away Maggie - Ichy Land Before Time *Male Pirate Who is Punished By Hook - Joe The Dalton Luke *Mermaids - Hilda Berg, Baroness Von Bon Bon, Cala Maria, Rumor Honeybottom and Sally Stageplay Cuphead *Liza - Mrs. Jewels Wayside *Nana - Sir Yipsalot 7D *Secretaries - A.R.T Inverstigation Characters *Young Peter Pan Flashback - Max Jackson Young OC *Infant Peter Pan - Max Jackson Baby OC *Young Tinker Bell - Aisling of Kells *Young Wendy - Young Queen Moon vs. The Forces of Evil *Peter's Mother - Molly Miller OC *Jane in Play - Star Butterfly vs. The Force of Evil *Little League Basketball - Francisco Loud House *English Police Inspector - Timandahaf and The Vikings *Couple Accidentally - Samurai Jack and Ashi Jack Gallery Max Jackson in Dragon Rockz.png King Nixel 16.png Anastasia Lily OC.png Major Nixel scheming.png Moon Butterfly - S4E8 profile.png Ben Jackson GF.png Mary Jackson GF.png E5f68f2715c544d624366571629bb9a.jpg Mr. Herriman Halloween Specials.png Miguel-rivera-coco-2.16.jpg Jake Spidermonkey Christmas Specials.png The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Vol. 1 - 268x0w.jpg The Activating molecule scrambler.png Invader zim.0.jpg Adam Lyon Christmas Specials.png Jeff Big eyes.png Arnold-Shortman-86hPxIMDb-b.jpg Gerald-hey-arnold-the-jungle-movie-84.7.jpg Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-3359.jpg Krad.png General Mandible's evil grin.png Professor-robert-callaghan-big-hero-6-36.jpg Lord Piggot-Dunceby.jpg 5969101 orig.jpg Youtubescratch Wiki - Mayor.jpg BunchOfNixels2.png Slade-teen-titans-go-to-the-movies-65.3.jpg Plankton's Good Eye 34.png Dennis B.jpg 31270241 209412579660252 6771321919909134336 n.jpg Andrew Tangled.jpg TheWeasel.png S02E17 Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure Mirror Mirror 720p.mkv snapshot 04.06.9152.jpg Hector Tangled.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7977.jpg Ichy-the-land-before-time-iv-journey-through-the-mists-2.54.jpg Joe-the-daltons-17.6.jpg Hilda Berg.png Baroness Von Bon Bon.png Cala Maria.png Rumor Honeybottom.png Sally Stageplay.png Mrs-jewels-wayside-29.jpg Sir-yipsalot-the-7d-13.7.jpg 12 Image Art1-1200x670.png Max Jackson Young SVTFOE.png Max Jackson Baby TLH.png Aisling-secret-of-kells-8.5.jpg Maxresdefault star vs the forces of evil - moon the young queen.jpeg Molly Miller FHTIF.png S4E2 Star Butterfly happy to see Foolduke.png Francisco.png Asterix And The Vikings 2006 Screenshot 1557.jpg Samurai Jack AMV - Jack x Ashi Jashi - Kiss The Girl maxresdefault.jpg Category:Thebackgroundponies2016Style Category:Hook Movie Spoofs